The field of the invention is toilet seats and the invention relates more particularly to toilet seats that are configured to facilitate the cleaning of the top surface of the toilet bowl and basic cleaning of the seat and lid by rinsing under hot water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly which may be easily removed from the top of a toilet bowl to facilitate the cleaning of the top of the toilet bowl.
The present invention is for an easily removable and replaceable toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly attachable to a toilet. Such toilet seats are conventionally held to the top of the toilet bowl by a pair of nuts and bolts. While the nuts and bolts may be removed, this is impractical for cleaning purposes because it is too time consuming and requires tools. The toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly are attached to the toilet bowl by a pair of male and female clips which are snapped together. The female clips are held by a pair of bolts secured by a pair of nuts in the conventional vertical holes located on the top of the toilet bowl. A pair of male clip members are part of the hinge assembly which attaches to the toilet seat and lid. When it is desired to remove the toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly (which stays together as a unit), the male and female clip members are disconnected and the toilet seat lifted away from the toilet bowl. All that is left is a pair of female clip halves around which cleaning may be readily accomplished. The seat and lid can easily be cleaned by rinsing under hot water. Then the male clip members may be reinserted into the female clip members and snapped together to secure the toilet seat, lid, and hinge assembly back on the toilet bowl.
One male and female clip assembly includes a pair of flexible fork legs on the male half and a pair of sideways oriented openings on the female half. When pressed together, the fork legs move outwardly into the openings in the sides of the female clip member. An alternate configuration utilizes a male clip body having a raised flexible tab which has a locking ridge at its rear end. The female clip half has an opening in its upper surface and the forward end of the opening terminates in a ridge against which the male""s locking ridge of the raised flexible tab abuts. When it is desired to remove the male clip body, the raised flexible tab is pressed downwardly so that its locking ridge falls below the forward edge of the opening in the female half.
Another approach is to provide a vertical passageway in the bolts and a male pin which may be snapped into the vertical openings. The male pin supports a post attachment member which holds the hinge assembly with its toilet seat and lid. This is removed by lifting directly upwardly to pull the post out of the passageway in the bolts.